Unrequited
by Oni No Yami Chan
Summary: Hachigen loves someone whom he assumes will never feel the same for him. Slash


It was lonely, being a Vaizard. Everyone thought of each other as family, sure, but each family member had his or her own agenda, his or her own thoughts of the world. And most everyone had little time for Hachigen unless they were commanding him to strengthen barriers or some other thing. But one of the Vaizards treated Hachi the best out of them all, and over the past hundred plus years Hachi had begun to feel more and more strongly for this person.

And when those feelings hit the point that Hachi wasn't sure he could hold them in anymore, the person he loved was able to catch them before he could tell him himself.

"... How long?" was all the tiny blond asked as they sat on the roof together. The stars above twinkled, seeming to chuckle softly at Hachi's failed attempt at love.

Disheartened by the other's cold answer, Hachigen twiddled his thumbs in his lap as he answered, "Not... too terribly long." It was a blatant lie, and he when he shot his love a sideways glance he could see in those calculating eyes that he knew the truth.

With a small grunt of effort, Hirako Shinji drew himself to his feet. He still had to look up to see Hachi, being the smallest of the male Vaizards, but a pout etched his lips. "Not too long, eh? Knowing you you've been keeping this all bottled up for years. Possibly even decades, am I right?" Hachi didn't answer, but the blush that was forming on his cheeks caused Shinji to roll his eyes as he realized the truth. "You can be so stupid," he grumbled as he leaned over and caught Hachi's collar in one hand, pulling the pink-haired man's face closer to his own.

Hachi sputtered and began to protest before Shinji pressed his lips to the other's. And only moments later Hachigen melted, pulling Shinji into his large lap and holding him in his arms. This was what he'd wanted. This was what he'd needed all along. Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled away and looked into the blond's eyes with a small cough. "... I... I love you, Hirako-san," he whispered.

"I know," Shinji answered, gently, as he leaned in to give Hachi another kiss. "And don't call me Hirako-san. Just call me Shinji, okay?"

His eyes brightening, Hachi managed a smile as he asked, "Does... this mean you love me back?"

Shinji smiled back a Hachi before getting up and beginning to walk away from him, adjusting the sword at his hip. "... No, Hachi," he finally answered, causing the other to jolt slightly and look over at him in disappointment. "I'm not going to lie, I never thought of the possibility of a you and I." Pausing, Shinji turned and looked back at Hachi with a shrug. "That's not to say that I won't give you a chance. I want you to be happy, Hachi. Just like I want Love and Rose and Hiyori and everyone else to be happy. Because we're family."

After a moment of hesitation, Hachi softly asked, "So... Does this mean that... You will let me be yours?"

A signature Cheshire grin swept across the other Vaizard's face as he turned away again, tilting his hat down to cover his eyes. "Of course I will. And I'll be yours. Because even though I don't love you yet that doesn't mean that it won't happen eventually. Some day I may come to love you in return. For right now, let's take it slow. For right now, we're just starting out and I like you. Got it?"

"Yes, of course!" Hachi gasped as he got to his feet. He watched Shinji's graceful figure walk across the rooftop, bathed in moonlight, and for a moment he could pretend that it was a hundred years ago and they were back in the Soul Society. How Hachi missed Shinji's flowing blond hair, but his love simply refused to let it grow out. He studied the other's movements for a moment longer before he smiled to himself and moved to follow.

Hearing Hachi's heavy foot-falls behind him, Shinji paused and waited for his larger companion to come up beside him before sliding his hand into the other's. "We'll walk together," he suggested. His hand was much too small to lace his fingers with the larger man's, but Hachi enjoyed the feel of the small warmth on his palm none-the-less.

'I'm his,' Hachi thought with a small smile as Shinji led him back to the warehouse. They got strange looks and were questioned by the rest of the Vaizards, but all Shinji said was that they were a couple with a happy smile. 'And... He's mine, as well,' the pink-haired man seemed to realize as Shinji kissed him goodnight, right in front of everyone, and waved before walking to his room.

'He's so very kind... I hope that one day Shinji will love me.'


End file.
